Darwin
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Orange '''Markings: '''Brown tips of the ears with a band under them, 3 rings on the tail, circles around the eyes, triangle above the muzzle, stripes on the legs and on his torso '''Skin color: '''White muzzle and V shaped chest '''Eye style and color: '''Oval shape, has a pair of cybernetic eyes with the saclea being dark blue and the irises being the same light blue as that he was born with '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Brown 3 bangs of hair on front, hair curles ourward near the bottom at the back just at shoulder level, tips of the hair are white '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics: '''Standart cybernetic eyes, arms standart as wel with build in tools to make his craft easier *'Tail:' Has a crooked tail much like the echidnas *'Chipped Tooth:' Has a chipped canine on the top left '''Overall clothing style:' Tends to go for an open jacket matched up with a belt, shoes and oddly enough white stockings. The one thing he will never take off though are his goggles 'Personality' Likes *Cybernetics *Other tigers *Being bussy *Electronic music Dislikes *The fear he overall gets from most Echidnas *The uncertainty of his own origins Fav drink: '''Tea '''Fav food: Fish and chips Personality: If Darwin was to be explained in a few words it would be nervous, talented and kind at heart. There is a very celar reason why Darwin got the nickname Jitters from Oberon, he tends to stutter and tremble whenever others are around. And if it hadn't been for his cybernetics his hands would most likely never stop shaking. The nerves don't come from being scared all that much but more because others tend to make him feel low and just intimidate him. What is suprising is that Darwin despite never having been incontact with technology a lot as child was able to create things quite ahead of his knowledge the moment the Soumerca chapter was formed. He disliked the idea of fighting and isntead focussed fully on the mechanical things due to a certain fasination. Plus it allowed him to work alone without others bugging him. In a certain way proving to be quite a prodigee with mechanics if it wasn't for the fact that at the time he wasn't that young anymore. Despite all that he is a very gentle soul. Never having been able to fully express any anger and what not. Instead he choses to continue with a smile on his face and continue on with life. He is just happy he can be helpfull where he can be, even if just small adjustments with cybernetics. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Suprising intelect if it comes to mechanica *Able to multitask *Very orginazed Weaknesses: *Lacks combat skills *Nervous as can be *Can't work with people watching 'History' *First born from Lucille and an unknown father *Grew up somewhat outcasted because many beleived him to have an echidna father *Got seperated from his mother at 3 *Half sister Lilith was born in slavery *Darwin remained somewhat of an outcast most of his life *Joined the Soumerca DEL chapter when it was set up *Showed great skills with cybernetics *Got transferred to the Echidna Chapter to study under Hex *After Hex went MIA went on to study with Oberon *Grew close to him in a friendly way *Often is found butting with him while gaurding the storage 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *If Darwin hadn't gotten seperated from his mother he too might have ended in slavery Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters